Content providers continue to increase the amount of multimedia content available via multimedia distribution systems. For example, a high-definition television (HDTV) system may offer a subscriber hundreds of different channels where the subscriber may view multimedia content. Additionally, a subscriber may store recorded multimedia content on electronic devices that are communicatively coupled to a multimedia distribution system such as a digital video recorder (DVR) or a server accessible to the subscriber via a network. The subscriber may store multimedia content made available via the multimedia distribution system, such as episodes of a recorded television program, for example. The subscriber may also store multimedia content created by the subscriber, such as a video captured using a personal video camera or photos taken with a personal camera, for example.